In My Dream
by Kwon Yonghwa4910
Summary: No Summary, HunKai, BL, Oneshoot, DLDR, No Bash, Review plis !


**Tittle : In My Dream / Oneshoot**

**Cast :**

**Oh Sehun**

**Byun Baekhyun a.k.a Oh Baekhyun**

**Oh Jihyun (OOC)**

**Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai**

**Etc Other Cast**

**Warning : HunKai, Yaoi, Cerita abal, typo bertebaran, alur berantakan.**

**Disclaimer : Cast disini milik orangtua, keluarga dan agency mereka, Hwa Cuma pinjem nama mereka untuk di nistakan saja ^^ kalimat yang bercetak tebal dan miring itu flashback atau mimpi ya ^^**

**Don't like Don't read**

**No SIDER, No Bash.**

**Jika ada yang ga suka cerita ini kalian tinggal mengklik symbol close pada computer kalian.**

**Cuap cuap : Hwa hadir lagi dengan ff HunKai ^^ yeeaaaaay ini ff menguras banyak pikiran dan airmata karena ini kisah nyata #Mewek hanya nama Cast nya ajah yang Hwa ganti, #JanganPukulHwa ff yang This Is Your Son dan Why No Me ? belom kelar tapi udah bikin ff lagi #Nyengir.**

**Hwa banyak cingcong nih Okeh..**

**.**

**.**

**Jadi….**

**.**

**.**

**Happy…**

**.**

**.**

**Reading XD**

**.**

**.**

**##### **

"_**saranghae, Bogoshippo… Hiks… aku merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu."**_

.

"_**ku mohon jangan menangis baby, aku mencintaimu."**_

.

"_**saranghae Hunnie…"**_

**.**

.

Sehun tersentak dari mimpi nya, mimpi yang telah menghampirinya selama dua hari ini memaksa nya mengingat kejadian naas setahun lalu, menghapus pelu yang membanjiri keningnya, mengatur nafas yang sempat tersengal hebat, lalu menghentak punggungnya pada sandaran ranjang di belakangnya.

"apa sebegitu rindunya ?" Sehun memandang kearah depan dengan pandangan kosong, terdiam karena kejadian itu terputar dengan sendiri pada otaknya, memori itu terlalu melekat hingga sangat sulit untuk di lupakan, ah jangan kan di lupakan berusaha untuk tidak mengingatnya pun sangat sulit untuknya.

Sehun langsung bangkit dari ranjangnya menuju dapur apartemennya, untuk membasahkan tenggorokan yang kering.

Meraih heandle kulkas membukanya dan matanya langsung tertuju pada susu strawberry, memori itu langsung terputar indah tanpa jeda dalam otaknya.

"tuhan.. kau menyiksa ku jika harus seperti ini." Sehun jatuh terduduk di depan kulkas, menangkup wajahnya yang masih terbanjiri pelu, hanya karena melihat sekotak susu strawberry milik sang kakak membuatnya langsung teringat dan bahkan kejadian indah terputar lagi.

"Hunnie, kau sedang apa ?" Sehun bergeming, ia masih tetap mempertahankan posisinya agar sang kakak tidak melihat keadaan nya yang tiba tiba kacau setelah mimpi yang menurut orang banyak tidak buruk tapi entah mengapa menjadi sangat buruk untuknya kali ini.

"Hunnie, kau baik baik saja ?" sang kakak mensejajarkan tubuhnya pada Sehun yang masih diam bergeming menangkup wajahnya yang masih penuh dengan pelu, menggeleng kan kepala samar berusaha menahan air mata yang ingin meronta keluar dari matanya.

"Hun, jangan buat aku takut !" mencengkram bahu kekar Sehun yang masih menggelengkan kepalanya.

"gwenchana Baek hyung." menjawab dengan gumaman yang hanya terdengar samar di telinga Baekhyun, sang kakak yang masih berada di hadapannya.

Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas ringan, karena mengerti akan kondisi Sehun saat ini dan ia sangat tahu apa yang membuat Sehun seperti ini dan ia juga tahu ini bukan saat nya untuk bertanya.

.

.

#####

.

.

Baekhyun terduduk di meja makan yang langsung berhadapan dengan dapur dan di dapur sudah terdapat Sehun yang terlihat tidak bersemangat berhadapan dengan benda benda yang menghiasi dapurnya, hanya sesekali menyentuh dan melepaskan nya tidak berniat untuk menggunakan nya.

"Hun, kau ingin membuatku mati kelaparan ?" Sehun langsung cepat merespon menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang sudah bertopang dagu sambil menatap jengah Sehun yang sejak tiga puluh menit lalu sudah berada di dapur tapi tidak menghasilkan apapun, ini bukan Sehun yang seperti biasanya saat berhadapan dengan benda benda di dapur.

"kau ingin sarapan apa ? aku…"

"roti panggang saja, aku tahu kau sedang bad mood dari pada masakanmu rasanya berantakan lebih baik aku cari aman." Potong Baekhyun cepat saat Sehun belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan Sehun langsung berbalik dan meraih roti tawar dan mulai memanggangnya, Baekhyun menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya, Sehun tidak merespon saat ia mengatakan rasa masakan nya berantakan ? seperti nya jiwa Sehun sedang menghilang.

"Sehun ! kau menggosongkan roti… assh…" Sehun menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang mengibas ngibas kan tangannya setelah tanpa sadar menyentuh roti berwarna hitam di dalam pemanggang.

"kau hati hati hyung…" Sehun menarik Baekyun untuk duduk di meja makan dan berlalu meninggalkan nya, Baekhyun memukul meja makan kesal melihat Sehun yang sepertinya bukan Sehun sang adik yang terkenal cerewet dan bawel jika sedang bersamanya.

"aku sarapan di luar saja, kau ingin ikut atau tidak ?" Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan meraih kunci motor yang tak jauh dari meja makan lalu menatap Sehun yang masih diam menatapnya.

"yasudah kalau tidak…" ucap Baekhyun setelah lima menit tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Sehun, Baekhyun langsung pergi dari apartement nya dan menjalankan motornya menuju restoran yang buka 24 jam.

Sehun hanya menatap punggung Baekhyun yang mulai menjauh, memijat pelipisnya pelan saat pusing tiba tiba menyerangnya.

"mimpi itu membuat kegiatan ku buruk." Gumamnya sambil terus memijat pelipisnya dan melepaskan apron yang melekat pada badannya lalu berjalan menuju sofa di depan televise.

Menyandarkan kepala nya pada sandaran sofa dan berusaha memejamkan mata karena sejak mimpi itu menghampirinya malam tadi ia masih terjaga hingga sekarang, mungkin ini efek kurang tidur sehingga kegiatan Sehun berantakan.

.

"_**baby, apa mimpimu indah mengapa kau sama sekali tidak membuka matamu ?"**_

.

.

"_**maafkan aku, ini salahku jika… hiks…"**_

.

.

"_**baby ku mohon bangun lah… kita kan tidak bertemu selama dua tahun, apa kau tidak merindukan ku ?"**_

.

.

"_**aku merindukan tawamu baby…"**_

Sehun kembali tersentak saat mimpi itu muncul, mengusap pelu yang membanjiri lagi, mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"AAAAARRRRGGGHHH ! ini menyiksa ku Kai ! kenapa kau melakukannya eoh ?" Sehun berteriak tanpa kendali di dalam apartemennya yang tentu saja hanya ada dirinya karena sang kakak tengah sarapan di luar.

Sehun tinggal di kota besar di sebuah Negara, Negara kelahiran sang ibu, China.

Memaksa nya untuk tinggal berdua dengan sang kakak Baekhyun di Negara yang sangat besar ini dan mulai melakukan kegiatan kegiatan seperti kuliah dan lain nya di Negara ini, Negara yang sudah ia tempati selama lima tahun ini.

Sehun melempar remote televise asal dan melempar semua barang barang yang ada di hadapannya.

_Praang_

_Praang_

_Praang _

"Oh Sehun ! kau sudah gila ya." Baekhyun yang baru saja membuka pintu apartemen melihat keadaan apartemennya kacau segera menghampiri Sehun yang tengah mencengkram televise 32 inch untuk di banting nya.

"kita tidak punya uang untuk membeli barang elektronik baru, jadi jangan merusak, kalau kau ingin merusak tunggu appa dan umma menengok kita ne."

_Praang_

Astaga Baekhyun menatap nanar iPad kesayangan nya yang sudah tidak berbentuk setelah menjadi korban amukan emosi dari Sehun.

"yaaak Sehun, kau benar benar ya.." Baekhyun langsung menahan Sehun yang mempunyai tinggi melebihinya dengan cara memeluknya dari belakang dan berhasil Sehun langsung jatuh terduduk di pelukan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memutar posisi Sehun dan menatap iba sang adik yang bisa di katakan keadaan untuk saat ini sangat lah kacau.

"mimpi itu…" Sehun menggantung kalimatnya, pandangannya kosong memandang kearah depan yang memang berhadapan langsung dengan Baekhyun tapi Baekhyun tidak menemukan dirinya dalam pandangan mata Sehun.

"mimpi itu muncul lagi hyung…" suara Sehun parau saat mengatakan satu kalimat singkat untuk Baekhyun tapi kalimat itu sangat berat untuk diucapkan oleh bibir Sehun.

"apa itu yang membuatmu seperti ini ?" Baekhyun mencengkram bahu Sehun yang masih terdiam menatap dengan pandangan kosong, Baekhyun tidak bisa menemukan apa pun saat ia memandang mata Sehun, hanya tersirat kesedihan yang teramat sangat yang membuatnya merasa iba.

"ia muncul dalam keadaan menangis…" Sehun menarik nafas nya lalu menghembuskan nya perlahan.

"lalu berkata dia merindukan ku…" Sehun tertunduk lesu, ia sedang berusaha menahan air mata nya setelah mengingat mimpi yang menimpa nya semalam.

"mungkin kau kurang istirahat aku sudah membelikan sarapan setelah itu kau istirahat ne, kau terlihat sangat kacau." Baekhyun menatap Sehun dari kepala sampai kaki kemudian depan dan belakang, ya sangat kacau terlihat seperti orang gila yang berada di pinggir jalan, rambutnya tidak teratur, terdapat lingkaran mata yang menghitam sangat jelas terlihat dari wajah putih Sehun.

Sehun hanya mengangguk kan kepalanya dan menurut, walaupun mulutnya menolak untuk memakan apa pun tapi perutnya sama sekali tidak menolak untuk menerima makanan, Baekhyun menuntun Sehun menuju meja makan yang berusaha memaksa kan menyuap makanan yang sudah susah payah ia beli dengan uang saku nya yang terbilang sudah tipis karena belum mendapatkan uang kiriman dari sang appa.

.

.

#####

.

.

Baekhyun menatap Sehun yang baru saja terlelap memijat pelipis kirinya dan mulai berjalan dengan gontai keluar kamar Sehun, menuju ruang tengah dan mendudukan dirinya di sofa ruang tengah.

Menyadarkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa dan menghela nafas berat.

Berusaha memutar kembali kenangan yang menimpa Sehun saat ia dan Sehun sedang libur kuliah dan Sehun merencanakan untuk bertemu sang kekasih yang memang tinggal di korea.

Kekasih yang telah menemani nya selama tiga tahun, ya saat kejadian itu hubungan mereka sudah tiga tahun, jika sekarang masih ada hubungan mereka sudah menjalani empat tahun hubungan mereka.

Baekhyun memindahkan posisinya, meluruskan kaki nya pada sofa dan memejamkan matanya, ia memang tidak tahu rasanya tapi ia menjadi tahu saat melihat Sehun menangis di hadapan sang kekasih yang tergeletak dengan beberapa alat dokter yang ia tidak tahu namanya.

Ia yang menggabarkan Sehun karena ponsel mereka tertukar saat ia sedang terburu buru, pihak rumah sakit meneleponnya.

"_**Hun…Kai "**_

"_**ish, ada apa si hyung ? aku sedang menunggu Kai ditaman tempat ku dulu menyatakan cinta." Baekhyun mendengar nada bahagia yang terpancar dari suara Sehun membuatnya tidak tega untuk mengatakannya tapi ia harus mengatakannya.**_

"_**Kai kecelakaan pihak rumah sakit menelepon ke ponselmu Hun, karena ponsel Kai terdapat panggilan terakhir dari nomormu…"**_

_**PIP**_

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan menghela nafas kasar, bagaimana ini tidak menyiksa Sehun mereka sudah membuat janji bertemu di taman tempat Sehun menyatakan cintanya dulu setelah dua tahun tidak bertemu dengan Sehun, tapi nasip sial malah menimpa Kai kekasih Sehun, ia mengalami kecelakaan dan membuatnya koma selama satu minggu, sedangkan Sehun dan dirinya hanya berada di korea selama dua minggu.

Ya bisa di bayangkan, bertemu sang kekasih dengan keadaan koma dirumah sakit karena mengalami kecelakaan saat ingin menepati janji bertemu dengan Sehun, Baekhyun menatap nanar ruang tamu yang berantakan, menggaruk kepalanya kesal.

"jika setiap hari begini, kau bisa menghabiskan tabunganku Hun." Gumamnya dengan nada rendah dan jika ada orang lain disana di pastikan tidak akan mendengar suara lirih Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mulai membersihkan ruang tengah dari serpihan serpihan barang elektronik yang di banting oleh Sehun, meraih sebuah bingkai foto yang sudah pecah kacanya mungkin ini juga korban, merasa ada yang aneh dengan foto itu, Baekhyun membuka bingkai itu dan mendapati sebuah figure namja berkulit Tan yang tengah tersenyum, kedua belah bibirnya pun mengukir sebuah senyuman manis.

"mungkin kalau kau lihat ini, kau akan gila." Baekhyun langsung melipat foto yang menampilkan figure namja itu dan memasukan nya pada kantong celananya berencana untuk membuangnya agar Sehun tidak melihat foto itu.

Mulai melanjutkan kegiatan bersih bersihnya sambil sesekali berjoget karena earphone yang terpasang pada telinganya memutar kan lagu ngebeat dan membuatnya mengerakan seluruh badannya.

Menghempas tubuhnya kesofa saat melihat keadaan ruang tengahnya lebih baik dari yang tadi, meluruskan kakinya dan mulai memejamkan mata bisa di pastikan ia akan tertidur dengan mudahnya karena lagu mellow yang bisa di katakan sedih terdengar jelas pada telinga yang terpasang earphone.

_Ddo nan kkomeul kkon guhjyo shigeun ddam heureugo_

_Apasuh giuhk jochado shirheun kkom_

_Nan onjongil moouhtdo mothago_

_Shiganeul bonaegejjyo My Love_

Baekhyun merasa lagu yang sedang berputar pada Mp4 yang tersambung dengan earphone nya sangat cocok dengan keadaan Sehun, ingatan itu kembali terputar saat ia memasuki ruangan itu dan mendapati Sehun tengah terisak menangis setelah lima hari menunggui kekasih nya itu.

"_**Kai… kau mimpi indah kah ? ini sudah lima hari aku disini baby… hiks…"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**aku sungguh sangat merindukanmu…."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**aku mencintaimu…" Baekhyun mencengkram dada kiri nya yang tiba tiba sesaak saat melihat Sehun menggenggam erat jemari Kai yang masih menunjukan tanda tanda kehidupan karena detak jantung dan tabung oksigen nya masih berfungsi.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**katakan kalau kau juga mencintaiku Kai…" Baekhyun langsung berlalu keluar dari kamar itu meninggalkan Sehun yang tengah terisak, saat di luar ia mendapati dokter dan orang tua Kai yang sedang berbincang.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**maaf tapi sudah tidak ada kesempatan anak anda untuk selamat, benturan di dada dan di kepala nya membuat kepala nya terluka sehingga sudah tidak berfungsi dengan baik, kami sudah berusaha untuk melakukan operasi kecil tapi sangat sulit…" Baekhyun terus mencengkram dada kiri yang semakin sesak, mendengar kenyataan Sehun harus berpisah dengan Kai, bukan karena jarak tapi karena takdir yang sudah tuhan ciptakan, orang tua Kai nangis dalam diam saat dokter meninggalkan mereka dan Baekhyun diam tak bergeming.**_

Baekhyun membuka matanya cepat dan langsung merasa sesak tiba tiba menyerangnya, menghela nafasnya pelan dan mulai memejamkan matanya lagi.

.

_**.**_

"_**ini sudah seminggu baby… aku datang bersama Baekhyun hyung dan Jihyun, kau ingat juniormu yang cengeng itu ? sekarang sudah dewasa." Baekhyun dan Jihyun tersenyum miris melihat Sehun yang terus menerus bercerita tentang kegiatannya selama di korea tanpa kehadiran Kai.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**aku mendatangi sekolah kita dulu dan mereka masih mengenaliku…" Sehun tertunduk lesu dan Baekhyun langsung menghampiri Sehun.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Sehun rela kan ia pergi…" bisik Baekhyun dan membuat Sehun semakin memperdalam tundukan kepalanya membuat Jihyun sang adik perempuan yang memang tinggal di korea bersama kedua orang tuanya mengelus lembut punggung Sehun.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**oppa ingin Kai oppa bahagia kan ? jika seperti ini kau malah menyiksanya…."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**aku mencintainya…"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**dan aku merindukannya…" Jihyun dan Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas ringan, mereka tahu kehilangan orang yang kita cintai itu memang sangat berat, terlebih kita sudah tidak bertemu dalam jangka waktu lama dan saat ada waktu bertemu malah takdir berkata lain.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**kami sudah tidak bertemu selama dua tahun dan…" Sehun mendongak kan kepalanya dan menatap wajah pucat Kai yang masih memejamkan mata sejak seminggu lalu terlebih dokter sudah mengatakan tidak ada harapan untuk Kai hidup.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**dan aku hanya ingin melihat senyumannya walau pun ku tahu untuk saat ini tidak mungkin…" Sehun mengelus puncak kepala Kai dan langsung mendapatkan respon dari mata Jihyun yang mengeluarkan air mata, Jihyun langsung berlari keluar tidak bisa menahan melihat keadaan Sehun yang begitu terpuruk.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Sehun dengarkan aku…" Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Sehun dan Baekhyun bisa mendengar sangat jelas nafas Sehun yang menggebu menahan air mata keluar dari pelupuk matanya.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**relakan Kai, kau hanya menyiksa nya jika terus memaksakan kehendakmu melihat detak jantungnya masih ada, itu hanya alat Hun pada nyatanya Kai sedang tersiksa karena berada di antara dua dunia, dunia nyata dan dunia akhirat ia tidak bisa pergi jika kau tidak melepasnya, tapi ia juga tidak bisa disini karena tubuhnya sudah mengalami luka yang cukup berat pada kecelakaan kemarin, kumohon jangan siksa dirinya jika kau mencintainya…" Baekhyun langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dan menghela nafas berat setelah berkata kalimat yang memang harus ia katakan saat ini.**_

Baekhyun membuka matanya cepat saat MP4 nya tidak memutarkan lagu lagi lalu mendongak kan kepalanya melihat Sehun yang tengah tersenyum hangat padanya.

"kau yang membersihkan nya hyung ?" Baekhyun melepas earphone dan mendudukan dirinya saat Sehun sudah duduk di sofa tersebut.

"kalau bukan aku siapa ? hantu penghuni rumah ini ?" Sehun terkekeh ringan dan Baekhyun langsung menatap Sehun, wajah Sehun sudah lebih berbinar dari yang tadi membuat seulas senyum terukir dari bibir Baekhyun.

"kali saja teman teman hyung dari alam lain membantu bos nya yang sedang kesulitan." Sehun menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang masih tersenyum lalu mencubit pelan pipi Baekhyun.

"jangan tersenyum seperti itu hyung, kau menyeramkan." Baekhyun meringis pelan lalu sesaat kemudian senyum lebih lebar terlihat dari kedua sudut bibirnya, Sehun nya sudah kembali adik laki laki nya yang menyebalkan dan cerewet telah kembali, sepertinya benar efek kurang istirahat membuat Sehun menjadi labil -_-

"Hunnie, kau sudah kembali ?" Baekhyun memeluk erat Sehun yang mulai meronta karena tiba tiba Baekhyun memeluknya dan berkata ia sudah kembali, Hyung nya ini aneh jelas jelas sejak pagi dan sekarang saat siang mulai menjelang ia tidak pergi kemana pun.

"kau mengingau ya ? aku tidak kemana pun hyung." Sehun mendorong tubuh Baekhyun menjauh dari tubuhnya.

"jangan peluk aku seperti itu, kau telihat lebih mengerikan." Ucap Sehun selanjutnya dan mulai melangkah menuju dapur Baekhyun tersenyum melihat perubahan Sehun.

"kau ingin makan siang apa hyung ?" tanya Sehun sambil menyembulkan kepalanya dari arah dapur dan menatap Baekhyun yang sedang memainkan Mp4 nya.

"apa saja, yang penting rasanya tidak berantakan !" pekik Baekhyun dengan nada keras saat Sehun sudah benar benar berada di dapur.

"yaaak ! rasa makananku tidak pernah berantakan ya hyung ! kau menyebalkan !" jawab Sehun cepat dan Baekhyun tertawa senang mendengar jawaban yang sudah biasa untuk telinga nya tapi menjadi sangat membahagiakan untuk hari ini, mengingat Sehun sang koki itu telah berada dalam keadaan mood paling buruk pagi ini.

Setelah mendengar bunyi pisau dan bunyi kompor menyalah, Baekhyun sudah bisa memastikan makanan enak akan tersaji nanti.

Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya lagi dan memejamkan mata lagi sambil berharap Sehun tidak merasakan hal yang membuat mood nya buruk.

Tapi tanpa Baekhyun sadari, kenangan itu terputar lagi memaksanya mengikuti alur cerita yang sudah ia lewati selama satu tahun karena matanya enggan untuk terbuka.

.

"_**aku merelakanmu baby… aku ikhlas kau pergi meninggalkan ku…" Baekhyun tertegun mendengar perkataan Sehun dengan suara yang bergetar karena Sehun sedang menangis, Sehun menggenggam erat jemari Kai, membuat Baekhyun tertunduk menahan air matanya.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**aku mencintai mu baby…" Sehun mencium punggung tangan Kai yang memucat.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ttttiiiiitttt…..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Baekhyun mendongak kan kepalanya dan membulatkan matanya melihat alat elektrokardiograf itu sudah menunjukan garis lurus pertanda bahwa Kai sudah pergi, Sehun meletakan kepalanya di pinggir ranjang dan menangis dengan terisak sangat hebatnya.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Baekhyun merasa tungkai kakinya tidak menahan beban tubuhnya dan membuatnya jatuh terduduk dan menangis, mengeluarkan airmata yang ia tahan selama menemani Sehun menjaga Kai yang tertidur nyaman seperti putri tidur dalam dongeng.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**baby… saranghae…." Sehun berkata dengan terbata di tengah isakan nya, Jihyun yang masuk setelah membeli minuman untuk Baekhyun dan Sehun pun hanya tertegun melihat alat itu sudah menunjukan garis lurus, mencengkram dada kirinya dan berlari keluar menghampiri dokter dan kedua orang tua Kai dan orang tua nya yang memang sedang berada di luar ruangan itu.**_

"hyung, kau tertidur eoh ?" Baekhyun membuka paksa matanya saat earphone sebelah kanan nya di lepas secara paksa dan menghasilkan sakit pada telinganya.

"kau ini bersikap lah lembut, kau lupa kalau tadi kau telah menghempas iPad ku pada lantai marmer di bawah kita ini ?" ucap Baekhyun seraya menghentak pelan kakinya pada lantai dan menunjuk iPad yang tergeletak di meja dengan dagu nya.

"benarkah aku yang melakukan nya ? aku tidak ingat hyung ?" Sehun meletakan jari telunjuknya pada keningnya dan mengerutkan keningnya membuat Baekhyun mendengus kesal.

"kalau bukan kau siapa lagi eoh ?" teriak Baekhyun dan membuat Sehun reflek menutup telinganya.

"ya nanti aku belikan lagi hyung, kau ini cerewet sekali." Ucap Sehun setelah bangkit dari sofa dan pergi menuju dapur sambil bersenandung, Baekhyun menatap nya kesal.

"kau masak apa ? apa roti gosong lagi ?" Baekhyun berteriak dari ruang tengah, meletak Mp4 di meja dan langsung berlari menuju dapur.

"tadi kau bilang apa hyung ? roti gosong ?" tanya Sehun saat Baekhyun muncul di hadapannya dan menatap makanan dengan mata berbinar.

"iya, kau lupa ? setelah tidur kau amnesia ya ? menyebalkan !" Baekhyun menarik kursi dan menduduki nya lalu mulai mengambil piring.

_Ctak !_

Sendok makan melayang mengenai punggung tangannya dan langsung membuat warna merah yang kontras dengan warna kulitnya.

"sakit pabo." Baekhyun meringis dan mengibas ngibaskan tangannya yang di hadiahi lemparan sendok makan oleh Sehun.

"cuci tanganmu dulu hyung." Ucap Sehun datar dan membuat Baekhyun berjalan menuju westafel lalu tak sengaja melihat tempat sampah dan langsung teringat akan foto itu, merogoh kantongnya dan memasukan foto itu kedalam tempat sampah itu, setelah itu ia kembali ke meja makan.

"waaah sepertinya enak." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap dengan gerakan mengabsen setiap lauk yang ada di hadapan nya.

"makanlah tidak usah banyak komentar hyung." Ucap Sehun sinis tapi menghasilkan cengiran jenaka dari bibir Baekhyun.

.

.

#####

.

.

"_**Hunnie… aku mencintaimu…" ucap Kai dengan senyum yang terlihat dari bibirnya dan membuat Sehun ikut tersenyum.**_

_**.**_

"_**aku juga mencintaimu baby…" Sehun memeluk tubuh mungil namja itu dan menempatkan nya pada dada bidangnya.**_

_**.**_

"_**aku merindukanmu Hunnie." Ucap Kai lagi dan membuat Sehun memeluknya semakin erat.**_

_**.**_

"_**aku pun merindukanmu baby…" jawab Sehun sambil mengecup sekilas puncak kepala Kai dan langsung tersenyum.**_

Baekhyun yang sedang berada di kamar Sehun pun hanya menatap heran Sehun yang tertidur dengan senyum tercetak di bibir nya.

"wah sepertinya dia sudah mulai gila." Gumam Baekhyun sambil mengurungkan niatnya untuk membangunkan Sehun untuk memberi kabar bahwa lusa mereka harus kembali ke korea karena sang paman akan melangsungkan pernikahan.

.

.

#####

.

.

Pagi harinya Sehun sudah berkutat dengan peralatan dapur dan membuat Baekhyun yang sudah rapi dan wangi karena ia sudah mandi menghampirinya kedapur.

"Selamat Pagi Hunnie" Baekhyun menarik kursi dan menduduki nya lalu menatap Sehun yang masih sibuk dengan urusannya.

"euhmmm." Sehun membalas dengan gumaman dan itu hal wajar untuk Baekhyun yang sudah tahu tentang Sehun.

"besok kita akan ke korea, aku sudah memesan tiket untuk keberangkatan nanti malam Oh ahjussi akan melangsungkan pernikahan."

_Prang !_

Baekhyun mendongak kan kepala nya saat mendapati bunyi benda jatuh dari tempat Sehun berada.

"ada apa ?" tanya Baekhyun takut, ia sangat takut jika mood Sehun berubah saat mendengar kata 'Korea', ia menghampiri tempat Sehun berada.

"siapa yang meletakan mangkuk disini eoh ?" Baekhyun terdiam saat melihat mangkuk berisi sereal yang belum di beri susu pecah tercecer di lantai, ia langsung teringat saat semalam lapar melanda nya terpaksa ia memakan sereal dan meletakan sisa nya pada mangkuk karena bungkusnya sudah terlanjur terbuang.

"hehehe…" Baekhyun membalasnya dengan terkekeh dan membuat mata sipit Sehun memicing kearahnya, Baekhyun hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal lalu pergi berlari menuju ruang tengah.

"yaaak ! Baekhyun hyung ! kembali kau cepat bereskan ini eoh !" pekik Sehun saat mendapati Baekhyun sudah pergi dari dapur, dan Baekhyun hanya tertawa kencang.

.

.

#####

.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan panjang, akhirnya Baekhyun dan Sehun tiba di korea, mereka menghempaskan tubuhnya pada kasur di kamar masing masing.

Sehun menatap langit langit kamarnya dan tersenyum, entah apa yang membuatnya tersenyum tapi saat ini hatinya sedang senang.

.

.

#####

.

.

Setelah acara pernikahan sang paman selesai, keluarga besar mereka berkumpul di ruang tengah dan bercengkrama melepas rasa rindu setelah lama tidak bertemu, Baekhyun menatap Jihyun dengan tatapan evil.

Jihyun langsung bergidik ngeri dan berlindung di belakang Sehun yang sedang asik melihat berita di iPad Jihyun yang tadi ia rebut paksa.

_Pletak !_

Reflek Sehun memegang kepalanya yang telah di beri hadiah lemparan permen lollipop yang entah oleh siapa.

"yaaak ! siapa yang melakukan ini ?" Jihyun menunjuk Baekhyun yang tengah bersiul menghadap arah lain agar tidak mendapatkan pandangan mengerikan dari Sehun.

"Hyung ! kau ingin membuat mood ku buruk ya ?" Sehun melepar permen itu tapi meleset mengenai Baekhyun yang sudah berlari meninggalkan ruang tengah.

Sehun langsung mengclose berita yang tengah ia baca lalu melihat Desktop pada layar iPad itu dan langsung terdiam memandang nanar sebuah foto yang terpampang jelas.

"Jongie~…" gumam Sehun dan membuat Jihyun menoleh lalu membulatkan matanya kaget saat melihat Sehun tak bergeming memandang fotonya dan foto Kai.

"opp…"

"Hyuniie~ bisa antar aku ke makam tempat Kai di makamkan ?" ucap Sehun dan membuat Jihyun terdiam sesaat menelan ludahnya dengan susah.

"ah bi… bisa oppa.." jawab Jihyun gugup dan langsung menghasilkan cengiran Sehun.

.

.

#####

.

.

"baby… aku menemuimu setelah satu tahun aku menghilang dari hadapanmu… aku merindukanmu…" Sehun tertunduk di hadapan sebuah gundukan tanah dengan nisan bertuliskan 'Kim Jongin'

Jihyun dan Baekhyun yang memang ikut hanya bisa terdiam melihat Sehun menundukan kepalanya dalam.

"aku tahu kau merindukan ku baby… maka dari itu hampir dua malam kau mengunjungi ku dari alam mimpi dengan air mata yang membasahi pipimu." Sehun mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan tersenyum dan membuat Jihyun dan Baekhyun pun ikut tersenyum.

"lalu siang hari dan besok malam nya kau hadir lagi dengan senyum yang menghiasi kedua sudut bibirmu, pasti kau sudah tahu aku akan mengunjungimu kan baby… aku senang bisa melihat senyum mu setelah setahun aku meliburkan mataku tidak melihat senyum mu." Sehun menghela nafas pelan untuk menjeda kalimatnya.

"aku datang kesini memang bukan secara khusus untuk menemuimu baby, maaf tapi percaya lah setiap tahun aku pasti akan menjengukmu aku janji." Sehun mendongak kan kepala nya ke langit dan menatap langit yang mulai mendung.

"kau pasti sedang melihatku disana kan baby…" Baekhyun dan Jihyun reflek langsung mendongak kan kepalanya melihat kearah langit setelah mendengar perkataan Sehun.

"aku akan tetap selalu mencintaimu, walau raga mu sudah tidak berada di dekat ku tapi cinta yang sudah kau berikan padaku di waktu lalu sangat tersimpan rapi di hatiku membawa cintaku padamu kedalam sana dan tetap menjaganya sampai kita bertemu di akhirat nanti baby… ah.. aku pulang dulu baby dan aku akan selalu mengingat janjiku untuk mengunjungi mu, datang lah kedalam mimpiku dengan senyum yang menghiasi bibirmu, I Love You." Sehun mengecup singkat batu nisan itu dan melangkah pergi dari pemakaman itu di ikuti oleh Baekhyun dan Jihyun yang mengekori di belakangnya.

Cinta sejati tidak akan pernah mati walau takdir kematian memisahkan keduanya, cinta akan tetap hidup pada seseorang yang masih melanjutkan kehidupan nya walau tanpa kehadiran cinta sejati nya.

**.**

**.**

**END ~**

**.**

**.**

**Holla hwa hadir egen dengan Oneshoot.**

**Ini juga udah pernah Hwa publis di akun FB hwa dan page EXO tapi hwa lupa itu kapan, wkwk**

**Maaf kalau ceritanya maksa karena ini beneran kisah nyata yang menyesakkan dada jika kalian berada di dalamnya, cerita asli yang sukses bikin hwa nyesek berhari hari tapi ini cerita jadi kenangan karena kedua cast aslinya sudah benar benar tenang di surga #Nangis #LapIngus**

**Okkeh ngapa jadi galau, Hwa kali ini ngemis review.**

**Hwa butuh kritik, saran dan dana *Loh yang terakhir bercanda.**

**Hwa ada ide pas liat MV U-Kiss yang cetar membahana itu tapi ga tau mesti pake cast siapa ?**

**Ada yang bisa kasih Hwa masukan ga ? kotak review nganggur kan ? tulis disana nanti bakal Hwa bikinin sesuai Cast yang kalian poling.**

**Okeh makasi.**

**Review juseyo.**

**Paii ^^**

**_Hwa_**


End file.
